


He's OK

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Angst, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne desperately needs Y/N, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves Y/N, Bruce needs reader, Childhood Memories, Dead Jason Todd, Dick Grayson loves reader as his mom, Dick loves his adopted mom, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Only they don't know he's alive, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Based on young justice season 3 episode 22. Where Dick gets severely injured and Bruce needs Y/N to bring him out of his nightmare.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	He's OK

I drove home from the Hub that is now the new 'Cave'. Dick at home in Bludhaven safe and sound with Barbara. A part of me wish's he could come home to the Manor. Late in the night Bruce and I laid in bed after patrol. He hasn't said a word, only such thing's as patrol and missions. He won't tell me what's bothering him. Honestly I'm really worried about him. I try to talk to him but all I get is a classic grunt or he simply changes the subject. A part of me wonders if he's still worried about, Dick. Bruce at time's will pretend something never happened. I feel my consciousness giving out.....

"NO!!" Bruce started hyperventilating, nightmare! "no! No! No! S-Son" 

I sat up looking at him his eye's shut, sweat running down his face, and chest, with tears running down his face. I knew better than to touch him knowing he may lash out, accidentally hurting me. He began to shake. So I do the only thing I can. 

"Bruce! Bruce, honey it's OK everything is OK. Open your eye's, I'm here" he opened his eye's as he still hyperventilated "hey everything is OK focus on my breathing" 

He focused on my breath his eye's swell. He calmed his breath, breathing deeply in and out. I gently rubbed his face to help insure him that everything is OK. He sat up and touched my hand shutting his eye's. He let go of my hand and used his palms to dry his tears. As we both sat up, I rub his side up and down. I kissed his shoulder 

"where is he?" he says his voice raspy 

It was then I realized why he's been so distant from me. I knew exactly who he's worried about, Dick. He had been severely injured. Barbara, asked me to watch him. I stayed with him until he was well enough to look after himself. It was nice to finally spend time with my son for longer than I usually do. We talked about old and new memories. I cried and he promised me that he wasn't going anywhere. It made it feel like old times when he was nine years old. I missed those time's it feels like it was only yesterday. Though nothing was worse than seeing him in so much pain. It brought up old wounds of losing our second son. The fear, of losing another son. To have to live with that grief, that never goes away. I knew Bruce seeing Dick like that would take it's toll on him. I only wish that he didn't always act so strong all the time. He will always do this, something happens he avoids any interaction other than patrol or missions and then he breaks down in front of me. He only let's his guard down when I'm only with him. As much as it breaks my heart seeing him like this, I would never trade my life for another 

"Dick's in Bludhaven with Barbara, he's OK don't worry. He's safe, Darling"

Bruce, took a deep breath looking away from me. I kissed his cheek. He looks at me his eye's narrowed, face dropped, and I see his tears threatening to fall. I kissed him and wrapped my arm's around him as he wrapped his arm's around me. I began to cry the thought of losing Dick and already losing Jason. I couldn't stop my tears. I rub Bruce's back gently. I hear my husband begin to cry. 

"I can't bear to bury another" he mumbled his voice breaking 

I feel my heart drop, knowing exactly how deeply it affects him to see any of our kid's in pain 

"shh, it's OK, Dick's OK I promise. He's OK" I say softly "do you want me to call him tomorrow" 

"I see no problem with that" 

I kissed his neck as I feel Bruce relax more, his breath more calm insuring me he's asleep. I remember Dick's first of many stitches, band-aids, bandages, slings, bullet wounds and casts. He always kept going. His first nightmare, and night he slept in our room. The first time he wore his Robin uniform and went on patrol. My first mother's day gift. His mission with the team and we weren't right there by him. That was the first night I didn't sleep because of, Dick. Worrying about him, I knew Bruce and I taught him well but a mother can't help but worry. Telling me his first crush that became his only love. His first day of school. His first birthday with us. The first time we went to the circus. The first snowman we built and snowball fight. The first kiss goodnight. The night I took a bullet for him and he stayed right by my side. The first 'Dad' and 'Mom'. He may not be Bruce's or mine by blood. Though no matter what he will always be our little boy in that Robin uniform, begging for ice-cream before bed. I remember the day he moved out going to Bludhaven. I remember his first call from Bludhaven to make sure we we're OK. I remember Dick confiding in me when Barbara was in the hospital and we were given the news she'd never walk again. I remember his first visit home that brought me to tears. Though most of all I remember how much I always loved and love my son


End file.
